Modern combat arms may deploy multiple weapons systems on a single platform. For example, a battle tank may deploy armaments in addition to its main gun. Each of these may present a separate operation and control apparatus to the operator. A single control assembly that provides a single point of control for multiple weapons systems would be advantageous to the operator.